Dusty's Greatest Gift
by GunpowderBeserker
Summary: This is the sequel of "Dipper's Partnership". Dusty and his friends will be celebrating their Christmas Eve Celebration in Piston Peak with expected bliss and joy in their own spirits. Dusty will also be expecting his greatest gift along with Lil Dipper. Set after the events of Planes Fire and Rescue, witness the Christmas Eve Celebration of Dusty, Lil Dipper and the others.


_**This is the new story of the day and this is also the sequel of "Dipper's Partnership". With only a day before Christmas, i decided to publish this so that the readers could enjoy their moments in writing...err i mean reading this before the real fun begins! Please enjoy reading this and review!**_

_**PS: Happy Holidays and Gob Bless from the Philippines! *Snickers*  
**_

* * *

Months after the great fire ensued in the forest of Piston Peak, the Piston Peak Air Attack Team were now preparing for Christmas Eve. They prepared a large Christmas Tree recycled from burned logs and a large bonfire stacked against piles of rocks collected by the Smokejumpers. Lil Dipper was in the sense of great joy...

"We're finally reached Christmas Eve! Yes! We'll gonna enjoy our Christmas with all of us today!" - Dipper said, squealing with joy -

Lil Dipper could only wait for the real fun begins. Dusty was also with her...

"Dipper, it's good for me to enjoy with you and your friends for Christmas. This is might gonna be my first Christmas with you and with the others." - Dusty said -

"Yeah. Thanks for being here with us today for Christmas." - Dipper replied -

Dipper then scooted to Dusty's side and she grasped his wheel axle. Blade then approached them both...

"Well, guys...good thing there's no more fires to ruin our day today. We can now celebrate Christmas in total peace and comfort." - Blade said -

Dusty and Dipper smiled and they gave him head nods as a reply. Windlifter then arrived with more chopped logs on his transport basket...

"Guys, i got more logs for our Christmas Tree and Bonfire!" - Windlifter said -

"Ok, Windlifter. Just lower it on the ground and we'll gonna use it soon. Thanks by the way." - Dynamite replied -

Windlifter lowers the said cargo and the Smokejumpers tended it with their tools...

"Let's help them, Dipper. Teamwork is required for a good holiday though." - Dusty said -

"Oh sure! Why not?" - Dipper replied -

Both of them then approached the Smokejumpers to assist them with the newly-arrived cargo...

Later that night, everything's in good order and the firefighters were now celebrating their Christmas Eve Celebration with everyone from Piston Peak and Propwash Junction. The Christmas Tree was finally finished and decorated with festoons and flashing Christmas lights. The Bonfire was now ignited and it gives out a large but controlled fire that illuminates the whole airfield. Everyone's in cloud nine since they were finally prepared for their expected event. Patch, Maru and Dottie prepared every delicious and edible meals for the whole Piston Peak Air Attack Team while Skipper, Blade and Mayday were singing their old but suitable Christmas songs on the top of their manly lungs. Dusty, Lil Dipper and the Smokejumpers listened on Windlifter's ancient stories by the raging Bonfire...

"So you're telling us that he went to the point where he ate his own tires?" - Dusty asked -

"Yes, Dusty." - Windlifter replied -

Dusty then sighs. There were a short silence before Dynamite then noticed Lil' Dipper's quiet behavior...

"Dipper, is everything's ok?" - Dynamite asked -

"I'm ok, Dynamite. I'm just meditating my calm mind." - Dipper replied -

"Ahh! Meditating sessions. I remember doing that in the contest long ago." - Dusty said -

"What contest, Dusty?" - Dipper asked -

"The Wings Around The Globe Rally, Dipper. I done that to relax myself when i reached the long stopovers of India and Shanghai." - Dusty replied -

"How do you meditate?" - Dipper asked with a sultry look on her face -

Dusty was surprised by her sultry look on her face but he didn't stop...

"I just close my eyes and daydreaming some nonsense." - Dusty replied -

"What are you daydreaming, Dusty?" - Dipper asked him deeply -

Dusty sighed and he confessed...

"I'm just daydreaming about girls, Dipper. Nothing else." - Dusty confessed -

Dipper and the Smokejumpers were surprised to hear this...

"Wait...You're a sleazy plane long ago?!" - Drip exclaimed -

"Oh, i'm shocked indeed!" - Blackout added -

"Guilty!" - Avalanche hollered -

Dusty blushed by this but Dipper replied...

"So my Dustmuffin is a sleazy plane, eh?" - Dipper replied with a sultry look gaze -

"Uhh...Yes, D-Dipper." - Dusty confessed, timidly -

Dipper took her a few seconds before she replied her words that might blow the heads of others...

"I think it's time for me to give this sleazy plane some very special gifts for this night." - Dipper said -

Dipper then escorted Dusty to her own hangar, leaving Windlifter and the Smokejumpers in shock...

"Ok, Dynamite. This is the first time i ever expected this." - Drip remarked -

...

Dusty was being escorted by Dipper to her hangar. Inside, there was a mistletoe dangling from the ceiling...

"Dusty, close your eyes for me. If you do it, i'll give you something exotic." - Dipper requested -

Dusty followed her words and he closed his eyes but as he do so, Dusty couldn't expect the next one...a very deep passionate kiss that he never got i his life. The kiss lasted for 3 long minutes. Dipper finally ended the kiss, leaving Dusty and herself in bliss...

"Dusty, to be honest...i want to kiss you today in a intimate way because i'm quite impatient to show my love already." - Dipper said -

"Yeah. You're a good kisser too, Dipper." - Dusty replied -

Dipper then grasped his wheel axles again and she gazes him with her hot eyes...

"So Dusty...Since today is Christmas Eve, let's kiss." - Dipper requested -

"Hell yeah, Dipper." - Dusty replied -

Dusty and Dipper continued their deep kiss again. Once again, they're in the sense of great bliss...

"Oh, thanks for being here, Dustmuffin. I really mean it so much." - Dipper thought to herself -

* * *

_**This is the end of the story. Dusty and Dipper finally enjoyed their Christmas Eve Celebration with a passionate kiss that they will never forget. The others also enjoyed their celebration too with such joy and happiness. This is Christian1011, Signing off!**_


End file.
